<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secretly Taking Pics of One Another by sunflower_swan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310651">Secretly Taking Pics of One Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan'>sunflower_swan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred figures out how to operate his mobile so he can take a picture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secretly Taking Pics of One Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fred fumbled with his mobile. There were way too many icons, apps are what Hermione said they were called, on this blasted thing. He just wanted the camera to take a picture. Was that too much to ask?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he found the one resembling an old-fashioned film camera -- as long as it had taken him to find, he expected the perfect shot to have been lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was sitting on the bench in the sun, hair blowing in the breeze of the cloudless day, reading a book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought the phone level to his eye and captured the beautiful picture.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>